


My Name is Kili

by Arlena_81



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo is a girl, Crossover Harry Potter/Hobbit, F/M, Kili is Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlena_81/pseuds/Arlena_81
Summary: Kili was always odd for a Dwarf.  He could barely grow a beard.  Why was his weapon a bow?  Why was he so tall?  He has no problem being outdoors.  Maybe he's a bit odd because he wasn't always Kili, at one time he was a very unhappy child that was named Harry Potter. We all know the story about the Boy-Who-Lived and how awful he was treated.  One day Mother Magic decided she had enough and would take matters into her own hands, changing the life of one special child.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Kíli, Dis/Vili
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Invicta98's fic Fili, son of James.

Harry and his cousin Dudley were running from the Dementors that showed up out of nowhere. One caught Harry and had him pinned against the wall of the tunnel, he screams at Dudley telling him to run, which causes the bigger boy to turn and run, but he slides on the ice falling to the ground. The second Dementor is on him quickly and begins to suck the life from him. Harry in an attempt to be free stabs the one holding him in the face with his wand, this causes it to drop him, panting he tries to cast Expecto Patronum, but fails and the dark creature is on him again. Arabella Figg comes around the corner seeing what has happened when everything freezes. Mother Magic appears in the area, she is horrified that one of her children would send such a vile creature after one so young, one that they call their savior, but this isn’t the first time that he has been let down by the elders in the magical world. She sends the Dementors away back to Azkaban, she hovers over Dudley making sure that he will be okay, he may be a cruel person, but he is still a child and all children are precious. She gathers Harry into her arms hugging him close, hovering her hand over his chest and his wand she pushes the core and elements of the wand into his very being, merging it with his very soul, once complete she drops the hollow piece of wood to the ground. Casting a spell on the area and those in it she stands and disappears hovering above the ground, and she watches as time unfreezes.

“It is time my children learn some lessons”, she watches as the Aurors and Ministry of Magic workers appear. Looking down at Harry she smiles, “Let’s get you to a new home where you will be loved”, with that she vanishes as Mrs. Figg is questioned about what happened, “They can’t hide this I won’t allow, they will learn from their failures.”

Mother Magic travels through time and space to different realms until she comes to one that she has watched come into being, has spoken to its creator and gods, and now she is seeking out one in particular, the smith of the Valar Aule or Mahal to his Dwarrow. As she passes by they all nod hello in respect for this being that is older than they are, and they watch curiously when they notice the child in her arms. Mahal is speaking with his wife Yavanna, the Green lady, goddess of all things green and what grows from the earth, when she finally finds him.

“Mahal, just who I was looking for,” she says walking up to him.

“Mother Magic, how are you my friend”, he askes but stops short, “Why are you carrying a child?”

She sighs, “He is one of my children, his name is Harry James Potter, he is 14 years old, and he has not had a good life.”

“He doesn’t look big enough to be a man child of 14 years, why he looks closer to a Hobbit or Dwarrow in size”, Mahal states curiously.

She gives a sad nod, “As I said his life has not been the best,” blows out a breath, “I will show you”, she whispers some words and the Valar are able to witness young Harry’s life.

At the end of it all, all of the Valar had been watching and they were angry at the adults responsible for the small boy’s life.

An enraged Mahal asks her, “What do you wish from us?”

Mother Magic looks upon Harry lovingly before speaking, “I want him to be cherished and cared for, he still has a purpose on Earth, but he the love and care he never got.”

Yavanna considers the being in front of her, “You wish for him to be raised by the Dwarrow?”

Mother Magic nods and her, “I do, and after he finishes his destiny on Earth, he will be returned here to the family that raises him.”

Mahal thinks and asks, “What of his magic?”

Mother Magic, “It will remain, and I will return to him in his dreams when he is old enough to teach him to wield it.”

Mahal strokes his beard, “My children are not very trusting of magic outside of their own, which is not much.”

Yavanna looks at Harry, “We can give him a mark, they will say nothing if he carries a mark signifying him as a chosen child of the Valar,” she looks at Mahal, “and I know who to chose to be his family, Princess Dis and her husband Vili, have not announced the still birth of their second son. You and I both know she will care for him.”

Mahal looks thoughtful, “She would, she was just praying for him to live before he was born, we will have to explain to them the situation, and he will have to start all over.”

Mother Magic, “He deserves that chance to find happiness.”

Mahal nods to Mother Magic, “I will do it.”

Mother Magic nods, “Thank you, but first I must remove the horcrux from his scar”, she gently pulls the part of Voldemort’s soul from Harry’s forehead, and hands him over to Mahal, “Be at peace child and live well.”

“He barely weighs anything”, Mahal says as he pours his power into Harry turning him into a baby once again, “He shall have Dis’ hair coloring and Vili’s eyes, his weapon skills will be distance fighting to compliment his magic, taller than most Dwarrow,” he looks at Yavanna smiling, “to make up for the childhood he had of being locked away he will be at peace outdoors as well as under stone, cooking seems to bring him joy so that is a skill he will keep, his current personality will stay Durin’s line can use someone that looks past prejudices”, looks at Mother Magic, “his memories will be blocked until you begin to teach him how to use his magic again so this childhood is not tainted by the previous one, and he will get to show the intelligence that he had to hide”, Mahal runs a finger down Harry’s right shoulder and a birthmark in the shape of a hammer appears, Yavanna copies his actions and a stalk of grain crosses over the hammer making an X on the shoulder.

Mother Magic smiles kissing his head, and she steps back, “You will have a better life my child and the proper training in time to do what you must”, looks to Mahal, “ we have a ritual called blood adoption, it mixes the blood of new parents with that of the old, Harry will have four parents when it’s done, the kiss I placed upon his brow put the spell in place make sure you only give him to the ones meant to be his parents first, let no one else touch him before they do, once both are touching him my magic will do what needs to be done, and everything that you have said will take hold.”

Mahal nods, “I shall return”, with that he is gone and the remaining Valar gather around a pool to witness what takes place.

Mahal appears in the home of the line of Durin, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king in exile, lives there with his sister Dis, her husband Vili, and their 5 yr. old Fili. In a bedroom is Thorin, Dis, Vili, and their cousin and healer Oin, all grieving over the loss of the babe. The young prince had just been born and not yet named. When Mahal appears before them a cry goes out pulling their cousins Balin and Dwalin into the room drawing their weapons.

“Peace my children”, the deep rumbling voice makes the stop, “I am Mahal.”

Dis looks at him with tears in her eyes, “Please father help my baby.”

Mahal looks at her sadly, “I cannot do so, he was not meant for this world, but I do have a request of you my strong daughter.”

Dis looks at him knowing it must be important, “What is it father?”

Mahal smiles gently at her, “A being similar to us Valar that we have known since the birth of Arda has come to me with a request, one of her children has been mistreated by the adults in his life, he is important in their world, but his Mother Magic has taken him to save his life. Before I take your answer, I wish to show you all his life, the six of you will be responsible for his secret.”

Dis looks at him, “Show us his life father.”

Mahal smiles, “Very well my daughter”, with that he shows them what Mother magic has shown him. After they have seen it all he looks at them all and sees the outrage on their faces, his eyes land on Dis and Vili, “What is your choice?”

Vili stands tall, “I would be proud to call him son.”

Dis holds her arms out, “Give me my Kili,” she stops and looks sheepish at the Valar the created them, “please father.”

Mahal gives a booming laugh, “Of course daughter, Vili stand with your wife because I need you both to touch him at the same time.”

Vili nods and does so, Mahal hands Harry who is now Kili over to them, and they hold him together. As soon as they are both touching him a light surrounds the three as the blood adoption takes place. Once it’s done Mahal explains what has happened, makes sure to tell them again about the mark naming him as a chosen of himself and Yavanna for added protection, and about things that will happen in the future like his magic and memories returning.

Mahal looks at them all, “The line of Durin has made me very proud today.”

They bow to him, Thorin looks at him, “Our father and Lord Mahal has given us a light on this dark day.”

Mahal nods to them and leaves, taking the stillborn with him back to Mahal’s Halls, “Durin it is not time for you to be reborn again, you little rascal, but I have a feeling it will happen sooner than we think.”

Returning to the other Valar Mother Magic nods and smiles at him, “Thank you again, now I must take my leave for a while, I have children that need to be taught a lesson,” with that she is gone.

The Valar watch the family through the night, Yavanna embraces Mahal and smiles happily at him. The next morning, they are still watching when the rest of the family comes to see little Kili.

A small blonde Dwarf child is looking into a crib, “He’s small.”

Dis smiles, “You were small like that too my Fili, this is your little brother Kili.”

Fili studies the little one and smiles, “Little brother, my little brother.”

Vili grins, “Possessive already, like any Dwarrow is.”

Fili puffs up his little five-year-old chest with pride. The others grin at his behavior. Oin’s brother Gloin and Gloin’s wife, Kayli, Vili’s sister come over bringing food so no one had to cook. They coo over the sight of Fili and Kili together. Fili talks about how he is going to be a great older brother to him. The adults listen to him smiles on their faces, and six of them thank the Valar for the gift they received when Mahal brought Kili to them last night, all of them remembering their promise to care for and guide him in his new life.


	2. Setting the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Magic returns to England to get the ball rolling on things that need to be taken care of. Secrets are revealed and plans are made.

As Mother Magic left with Harry the Aurors had begun to arrive at the tunnel to find Mrs. Figg in shock and Dudley unconscious. Arabella was immediately taken to St. Mungo’s so she could recover and be questioned as soon as she was able to do so. When they realized Dudley is Harry Potter’s cousin, Arthur Weasley was called in to help get Dudley to his parents. While Kingsley Shacklebolt waited for Arthur to arrive, he helped the other Aurors scour the area for magical traces the only thing that they could find indicated a burst of accidental magic that a young child would have. A crack is heard, and they all look up to see Arthur arrive, he heads over to where Kingsley is when something catches his eye, and he stops to pick it up. He studies the wooden stick in his hand and pauses, it is familiar, but it could not be what he thinks it is the magic that should be there is not and not a trace of magic is to be found. He holds it on his way over to Kingsley.

“All right Kingsley what item has been messed with that this…that’s Dudley Dursley Harry’s cousin,” Arthur recognizes the boy on the ground.

Kingsley nods, “That’s why we called you since you know more about Muggles than most, we figured you could help get him home.”

Arthur shows him the wand, “What is going on? This is Harry’s wand, and it feels cold and lifeless”, as he walks over to get Dudley up and moving.

Kingsley looks at him in surprise, “Are you sure?”

He nods as Kingsley helps him get Dudley up and moving while explaining to him what he knows and learning what the Aurors know and truthfully it is not much. They use apparition to get close to Private Drive and walk the rest of the way. They are escorting him to number 4, and he looks like he has been drinking with the way he is out of it. Arthur rings the doorbell and then they wait for an answer. Petunia opens the door and glares at them ready to slam it shut.

Arthur stops her, “Mrs. Dursley, I am sorry about the mess we made of your last summer, but this is about your son. He and Harry were attacked this evening, he’s a bit out of it, and I don’t think you could get him inside on your own.”

Petunia looks around to make sure none of the neighbors are watching, “Bring him inside Vernon is not home and you’re right I couldn’t do it myself,” she says to them being stiff and rude.

Mother Magic is watching the house to see what events unfold. She sees Petunia getting ready to say something unpleasant to the 2 wizards when she stops her by freezing time. Petunia screams in shock at how everything just stops moving.

Mother Magic hisses at her, “For once in your miserable, jealous life do something in honor of your sister. Do something to protect the nephew you abandoned. Give them his things and the letter Dumbledore gave you, tell them how he was found.”

Petunia nods and cowers in fear of the bodyless voice sounding out in her home, “Harry is not with you?”

Arthur looks at her, “No, he has vanished.”

Petunia looks around as if she can find where the feminine voice came from, “We never wanted him, Vernon doesn’t understand things like I do about magic, and it would be safer if he had another home when you find him.”

Kingsley looks at her with suspicion, “Mrs. Dursley what exactly are you saying?”

Petunia gets up, goes to the cupboard, and pulls out Harry’s trunk, “I’ll get his things gathered up”, goes to a desk and pulls out a letter, “this was left with him, I found him on the porch that morning, in a basket with a blanket, he had been out there all night,” hands them the letter.

Arthur, “Mrs. Dursley we can get Harry’s things,” pulls out his wand, “Accio Harry Potter’s belongings,” the trunk slides to him and some crashing is heard upstairs as a few things fly down to Arthur, he puts them away, and shrinks the trunk putting it in his coat pocket.

Kingsley gives her a look of inquisitiveness, “Did you have any love for him?”

Petunia sniffs and turns her back to him, “The only emotion I have for him was jealousy everything else stemmed from that.”

Kingsley nods, “Is there anything else?”

Petunia, “No, not that I can think of Lily was left everything that was owned by our parents.”

Kingsley gives her a formidable look, “Just to let you know there may be an investigation.”

Petunia nods, “I understand.’

They nod and get up to leave heading to the door Kingsley stops and looks at her, “We will be in touch.”

They leave and walk to an apparition point, where Kingsley stops and looks at Arthur.

Arthur, “Kingsley what is the matter?”

“Albus pushed them into taking them,” he said, “the letter mentions blood wards because Lily sacrificed herself to save him that night.”

“Blood wards like that only work when there is love in the home,” Arthur looks at him, “We could have Bill check he will be discreet about it.”

“That will be a good idea,” Kingsley approves the idea, “since it won’t raise any alarms yet. If they aren’t there this will cause an investigation into Dumbledore.”

“I know,” Arthur says, “I need to get back home and tell Molly and the kids, before this news hits the papers.”

Kingsley nods, “I’ve got to get this back to the office, see you tomorrow at the ministry.”

Arthur shakes his head, “I’m off tomorrow and I believe it is good that I am,” apparates home.

Kingsley heads to the Ministry of Magic to the DMLE to report in. Amelia Bones meets up with him and they walk together, she was the one sent to speak with Mrs. Figg. They nod to each other, but do not speak a word until they are in the DMLE office and under privacy.

Amelia, “All right tell me what you found out?”

Kingsley, “The Dursley’s didn’t want him, Dumbledore left him on the doorstep in a basket in the middle of the night, covered in a blanket, and with this letter. His Aunt said if we find him, they do not want him back. I also suspect the blood wards never existed. I also need to speak with Ollivander about his wand.”

Amelia, “Arabella Figg never saw Harry use his wand, but something very powerful froze everything, including the Dementors.”

In another part of the MOM Mother Magic is following the signature of a dark artifact that is out of place and finds herself in the office of one Dolores Umbridge. She begins to investigate the office looking for what has brought her here in the first place. As she searches for what has brought her to that office, she comes across some interesting paperwork an order for the Dementors to go after Harry Potter. Another paper she finds is orders for Umbridge to be that years new DADA professor and is disgusted because she knows that the woman is not qualified to do the job muttering, “What is Dumbledore thinking allowing the ministry to let that woman in the school?” With more searching she comes across a list of every student in Hogwarts and those coming in, upon further examination she notices the children grouped by blood status and family name, with oddly enough a description of the student’s personalities and plans on what she will do to those students should they step out of line. At the very bottom of the desk she is searching is a very disturbing object, a black quill, at that moment she realizes the lines wont merely be lines but a severe and unforgivable punishment. She screams in rage which sends a vibration throughout Wizarding England and those who pay attention realize something big is happening.

With this key detail she makes plans, and her first step is to make copies of Dolores Umbridge’s paperwork that she has found so she can leave it for the Aurors to find at their meeting. Her next step has her heading to Hogwarts to find files of all previous DADA professors to see if she can find out why the position is needing to be filed by someone so under qualified. It is while she is searching the files she discovers that Tom Riddle had once applied for the position and did not receive it, that since then no one has lasted for longer than a year, and the best they have had for the position was one Remus Lupin. “What has Dumbledore been doing all of these years? Maybe I should investigate his office as well.” As she is floating to his office a dark feeling washes over her, it is so dark that it should not be in a school full of children, and she is drawn towards it. She soon realizes that the pull is leading her to the DADA classroom, she floats through the closed door and closer to the front of the room where the pull is the strongest. “A curse, it’s a curse, Dumbledore should have been able to do away with it, what is going on here, why is my champion of old not doing what he can to prepare my new champion?” She waves a hand and causes the curse to fade and disappear. 

She continues to make her way to Dumbledore’s personal office. To investigate him further, once she reaches his office, she begins to search everything. She does not find any dark artifacts or curses, but she does find letters between Sirius Black and James Potter about Sirius being Harry’s godfather , then in Lily’s writing it has that if something happened to Sirius that Severus Snape would take custody, “Now this is interesting both of Harry’s guardians wouldn’t have been able to take custody with what is going on. Also, why would he get Severus out of prison but let Sirius get sent away?” Finding nothing else important, she does decide upon one last thing Dumbledore may not be in, but Snape is, and she has not been happy with him and his teaching abilities. She makes her way to his room and waves her hand over his sleeping form, “Until I find that you have redeemed yourself your bullying of your students will haunt you.” With that done she leaves Hogwarts for the MOM and her third step searching Barty Crouch Sr’s files for the trial of Sirius, upon searching his file she finds nothing of a trial and that he was immediately sent to Azkaban. “It seems the Aurors will be very busy.”

She heads to the room the Aurors meet in and places the documents from Umbridge and Crouch Sr.’s offices at the top of the folders sitting in each spot and she sits back to wait. Slowly the director of the DMLE Barty Crouch Sr and the top Aurors walk in and take their seats. They open their folders reading the first thing which is about Dolores causes chaos to erupt, Crouch is giving orders to search Umbridge’s office to Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Amelia has stayed calm and read everything, and when she does, she remains seated. Crouch yells for her again.

Amelia stands up, “I am sorry sir but I am no longer following your orders and placing you under arrest for imprisonment the imprisonment of Sirius Black without trial” she calls for two Aurors to arrest Crouch while the others begin looking at the rest of the paperwork. She has Scrimgeour begin work on Umbridge’s office along with two others. After they leave, she sends John Dwalish to guard Crouch’s office. She has Kingsley follow her as she heads to the Minister’s office files in hand. Mother Magic smiles as her children start on the work that will open their eyes. Knowing what will be found, she takes her leave to work on a new project that needs to be taken care of immediately which is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Kili/Harry and his new family.


	3. Baby Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has to be sneaky to spend alone time with the newborn.

Back on Middle Earth Kili is getting something he has not had for an awfully long time, a family. The love he is being given right at that very moment is healing his soul, because even though he is a newborn physically his soul is not. His memories may have been blocked but the heart is not so easily tricked, and it can sense that his new family will care for him, he will not be used again. He has an older brother now, curled up beside him and their mother, whispering promises of fun and mischief as they get older, bonds are already forming between the two, and it fills the holes and loneliness he had. He has living parents, a mother that is cuddling him to her chest, a father that is gently stroking a soft baby cheek in awe, and he is breathing in their scents memorizing them. There is his loving uncle that watches in wonder and joy as this special babe that was entrusted to their care sleeps in the arms of his baby sister. Distant cousins that gather round watching over their small but growing family, because all Dwarrow hold children dear to their hearts.

Here in this distant world Kili will have everything he needs and more. He will have adventures, rules, safety, love, and the chance to be himself. He will be cherished in his family; no secrets will be kept from him. He will be taught what he needs to know, trained in what weapon he desires to use, he will be able to chose his own craft not expected to automatically be his father, and when the time comes he will be ready to face his destiny with his family by his side. For now, though he sleeps in peace surrounded by love. Fili has now moved into their father’s lap, who is sitting by his mother as she tiredly leans against him, and Fili gently traces his face with a soft toddler finger talking about how small and soft his little brother is.

Balin excuses himself letting them know he is going to send a messenger to their cousin Dori letting him know to bring the clothes he made over for the wee one. Dwalin is already planning on who to appoint as guards for the new prince. Thorin, Dis, and Vili all ignore them in favor of watching over the little one sleep, because tomorrow will be a busy day for their family, but tonight is just for family. Fili and Dis eventually fall sleep as the other members of their clan keep a silent vigil over the three of them. Even hours later when everyone else is bustling around Vili and Thorin keep watch knowing the others will get things done for the weeklong celebration that is to follow.

Word is spread and the cooks of Thorin’s Halls work to prepare the celebration feast in the honor of the new prince of Durin’s line. Dwarrow celebrate the birth of a child with a weeklong feast for too few are born amongst them. The community is always part of a larger family and the community helps to raise and care for any young one that is amongst them. There is no going back and forth in support or love in a Dwarrow community because it is constant, as constant as the rising sun. News is already being sent to other clans and to their cousin Dain to spread the good fortune of the royal family. As all of this is happening the Valar are keeping vigil over them. The past of Harry Potter moved them in such a way that they all agreed that his soul mate needs to be very special, a woman that will love and stand by his side no matter what, and so they plan on shaping the perfect soul to compliment his own.

The next morning Thorin is snuggling his newest nephew close whispering softly to him. He’s telling him stories of Erebor their homeland. Hearing the mountain sing to the Dwarrow that lived within her walls. Of how one day they will be there again within the safety of the mountain kingdom. Thorin knows it will happen, it needs to happen because the safest place for them is there, and his nephews deserve that safety. He is more determined now than ever to see it happen and as he rocks little Kili in his arms he coos and talks to him enjoying this moment of peace and happiness while thinking of the future of his family.

Dwalin opens the door to allow Bombur, the royal cook, in with a trolley loaded with food for the family. Bombur bustles around getting the table and food setup for breakfast. Vili walks in with a yawning Fili, Bombur smiles warmly at him and slips the toddler a sweet roll with a conspiratorial wink. Vili sits him down in a chair and ruffles his hair and grins at Thorin holding Kili while eating his own.

“I think we found our baby thief Fili,” Vili smiles at his brother-in-law.

Thorin smirks at him, “I will take whatever chance I can get to cuddle with my new nephew and if that means swiping him from you all this early in the morning than that’s what I will do.”

A plate of food is held out to Vili and Bombur smiles shyly, “A plate of breakfast for the princess.”

Vili smiles at the younger shy cook, “Thank you Bombur,” he takes the plate and heads to the room he shares with his wife.

Thorin chuckles at that and goes back to cooing at his little nephew. Fili grins and starts to eat while watching his baby brother and uncle. Balin and Dwalin, having been replaced by Bifur and Bofur, soon join them at the table. Balin eyes Thorin looking for a point where he can snatch Kili for his turn at holding the wee lad. Vili comes back for another plate for Dis which Bombur happily prepares for her. Thorin reaches over to wipe Fili’s mouth with a napkin and Balin steals the new baby from Thorin. Fili giggles at that while Thorin growls about thieving cousins. Balin chuckles and coos at Kili while Dwalin talks softly to him. Kili just watches everyone taking it all in.

Vili walks out, “All right you lot Dis wants her baby, so I suggest you hand him over for a bit.”

Balin, “I just got the lad.”

Vili, “Tough luck you can cuddle later,” walks over and takes Kili and walks back into their room.

Fili laughs the whole time while Bombur pretends nothing happened. Thorin huffs but smiles. Balin pouts, even if he would deny it happened. Dwalin smiles shaking his head at his brother. Soon Vili is helping Dis into the family room to sit with the family. At the same time Dori walks in followed by Nori and Ori carrying packages with clothes in them.

Fili jumps up, “Ori! My new brother is here!”

Ori chuckles, “Have I been replaced?”

Fili shakes his head, “Don’t be silly Cousin Ori.”

The others laugh while Fili drags a chuckling Ori over to see his brother. Dori smiles softly at the newborn as he shows Dis the clothes he made for the baby. Nori grins and waves at the little one and sits down helping Dori. Fili is chattering away at Ori telling him all about his little brother, which is not much for a newborn.

Throughout the day cheers, congratulations, and well wishes are heard throughout the mountain from those under Thorin’s rule. Oin, Gloin and Kayli soon join them again to help prepare for the first day of the weeklong feast. The day passes very slowly it seems, but soon they are getting ready for the feast to celebrate the birth and at the end of the week the new prince will be presented, for it is bad luck to formally present the baby to the public before the first week is over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little fluff, not sure if I stated it but I don't own either the Hobbit or Harry Potter.


	4. Weasley's Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tells the family what happened.

While the ministry was erupting into chaos, Arthur Weasley went home. Seeing the clock on the mantle showing that everyone was home he takes a deep breath and sighs, making his way into the kitchen for dinner.

“Hello Weasley’s,” he said and is greeted with a round of hellos from his wife and children.

Molly looks up at him, “Arthur dear what’s the matter?”

He walks over taking her hand and leading her to the table, “Best sit down Molly, children you should stay seated as well”, Arthur looks around to make sure they are all still seated and ready to listen, “Somehow Dementors were in Surrey, Harry and his Cousin Dudley were attacked, Arabella Figg came across them and something happened we aren’t sure what it was, but she was sent to St. Mungo’s for shock and to be questioned when she can be.” He takes a deep breath, “The worst of it is, is that Harry has disappeared, the only thing we could find is his wand and it was cold, and the core was missing.”

“You’re joking”, Ron says looking at him, “we just saw him a few days ago on the train coming home from school.”

Arthur gives him a sad look and pulls out Harry’s trunk, “His aunt has made it clear he can’t come back when found.”

BLOODYHELL!”, yells Ron, “I told you,” gestures to the twins and himself, “we told you he needed help and was mistreated by them, but no you wouldn’t listen, Dumbledore knows what’s best and Harry is safest with the muggles”, sniffs trying to hold tears back, Fred and George go to his side and pull him into a hug as he loses his control and silent tears start to fall. He turns into the hug, so he does not have to look at anyone.

Bill and Charlie hug Ginny, they had not met Harry properly yet, but they knew their four youngest siblings looked at him as a brother, Ginny cries into Bill’s shoulder. Arthur and Percy move to Molly’s side to hug her as she lets out a sob.

Percy looks at them all in encouragement, “He’ll be alright, he broke many rules in school, and has done many things no one his age should have been able to do, but he did and he survived, he will survive like he always has.”

Ginny sniffs, “He almost died in the Chamber of Secrets, what if, what if he is dead.”

Percy smiles, “The ministry would already know if he was, and I would have been called in to do the paperwork because they can’t seem to do anything without Weatherby.”

Fred looks stunned, “Was that a joke?”

George gives an appalled look, “Bloody bad joke.”

Arthur nods and grins, “Percy is right though, Harry is a survivor, and he will get through this, we all will.”

Molly sniffs, clears her eyes, and sits up straight, “Of course he will, we will too, and we will stay the course. We will remain beacons of light in times to come, we all know dark days are coming, and we will be prepared.”

Fred nods, “Fight the good fight,”

“And keep hope alive,” George adds.

“And spread laughter in dark times,” they say together.

Bill looks around, “I can ask to relocate back to England.”

Arthur nods and looks at his eldest, “I need you to do something for me and it needs to be done discreetly.”

Bill nods, “What is it?”

“I need you to go to Harry’s aunt’s house and check the blood wards, no one is to know what you are doing, and tell no one your findings before you tell me. Take Charlie with you just in case.”

Charlie nods, “You can count on us dad.”

Arthur nods, “Good boys,” and he tells them about the apparition point they need to go to get to Surrey and Private Dr.

They nod and hand Ginny to Percy, they ruffle Ron’s hair as they pass, and walk out to their apparition point to Surrey.

Arthur walks over to Ron and the twins, “Ron I’m putting you in charge of Harry’s things,” and he puts Harry’s trunk in his youngest son’s hand, Ron just clutches it and holds it to his chest, “You can resize it up in your room.”

Ron stays silent just nodding and looking lost. The twins offer their dad a smile and squeeze his shoulder with a silent promise, saying they would look after Ron. With that they encourage him to sit down and try to eat.

Percy deep in thought, “What was it you said about his wand?”

Arthur sits down, “It’s the strangest thing his wand was still there, just laying innocently on the ground, but there was no magic, as if the core and elements to it were gone. He didn’t cast any spells either.”

Percy thinks, “Do you think that someone wanted him to use his wand, we all know what the Dementors do to him.”

Arthur looks to Percy, “I am not sure, but the Aurors will find out.”

Percy tilts his head in thought, “Ollivander would be the person to ask about it.”

Arthur nods in agreement, “You’re right, I’m sure it will be brought up tomorrow to have it looked at.”

Molly nods, “Right then you all eat up, I’ll put food aside for Bill and Charlie,” Molly gets their plates made and puts charms on it to keep it fresh and warm.”

The Weasley family sits to eat all with different thoughts in their heads. Fred and George keep an eye on Ron, who is the only member not eating. Ginny picks at her food not really interested but knowing she should eat and so does eat a little.

Bill and Charlie arrive at the apparition point in Surrey and conceal themselves before walking to Private Drive. They walk down the street until they reach a house that is marked as number four. Making sure to stay concealed Bill gets to work.

As he does so his face takes on a look of shock and then a frown appears, he looks at Charlie, “There have never been wards of any kind here.”

Charlie looks curious, “Doesn’t that mean there was no love here at all for Harry or Lady Potter?”

Bill nods, “It needs love to work, if there was any I would have been able to pick it up even if he had been three when it ended, so yes there has been no love here towards the Potters.”

Charlie nods, “We should get back and tell dad.”

Bill nods in agreement, “Yes we should head home.”

The two walk back to the apparition point and head home. The twins have already taken an unresponsive Ron and a quiet Ginny to their rooms one staying with each of their siblings. Bill and Charlie walk into their parents and Percy having a conversation. Molly sees them and gets their plates as they sit down. They thank her and begin to eat, with Bill telling them what he discovered about the wards, and all thinking the same thing Dumbledore has some explaining to do. 

Arthur looks grim, “I will have to let Kingsley know about this.”

The adult Weasley’s nod at that and finish their meals and discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late on this, helping my mom move. Also yes time is going to flow differently in the worlds. Yes Percy is a bit different, events changed and so has the way things were setup.


	5. A Bundle Of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy family times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for being late with this, its the Holiday season and we have my mom almost completely moved in. So busy this time of the year, and had some down days this is our first Christmas without my stepdad.

At a year old little Kili takes in his world with eyes full of fascination and he tries to notice everything. The main thing he notices is hair and lots of it. The one he’s closest to that he has learned is mother has soft dark hair that is long, he likes to hold it when he’s tired, on her face though is just a wisp of soft fuzz that covers her jaw that he loves to touch and rub with his little fingers. Then there is the one that he’s heard being called dad has long shiny bright hair, with a long beard as well. It’s soft but not as soft as mother’s is but he likes to grab and pull it all the same. There is one Fili he has heard that is small, a bit bigger than what he is but not much. He has hair like father’s but softer, he likes the way it feels on his fingers, but he can’t pull this hair, the last time he did it made Fili cry. Then there is one with hair like mother, uncle is who this person is called, he chuckles when he pulls his hair, and gently remove fingers that grab beads that shine. Sometimes though uncle lets him chew on his beads.

Another thing that captivates him is the rock surrounding him when he giggles and babbles the rock glows and talks. She tells him that she is called Ered Luin or the Blue Mountains. She tells stories and tales of the history of the mountain range; she sings him to sleep when he is fussy. She tells him that for a dwarf a mountain is their mother even if they have a physical one. She also tells him about different types of stones and gems there are, even if he does not understand he listens and learns. He talks with her and it’s as if she understands him, which she does because he’s a Dwarrow that has stone sense and that makes them connected. It is nice to be connected he thinks, which causes the mountain to laugh.

Fili or Fee, his older brother, is by far his favorite family member. Fili makes sure he laughs, making funny faces and telling jokes. Fili’s cuddles are his favorites, the others are nice, but Fili’s make him feel like nothing bad will happen. They nap snuggled together it’s nice because his older brother is warm, like a personal blanket. Fee shares his toys and snacks and a little part of himself tells him its nice and important even if he is unsure why it’s important. It is nice having an older brother that is something he is sure of.

He is babbling happily telling his mother about all of this and she smiles sweetly at him as they sit in the rocking chair. He tells her that she makes him happy too, happy and loved. Dis hugs him close and sings to him as he starts to close his eyes to sleep for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 18 months, Kili is clinging to his Fili’s pant leg learning how to walk. Fili does not mind he’s proud about him doing that, it shows how much his baby brother trusts him. So, they toddle around the house getting Kili used to his legs. He also knows now that whenever they say Kili they are talking about him, he likes that name, a name similar to his brothers, to Fee’s name. He’s expecting something bad to happen, but nothing does. So he relaxes unable to explain it but it is soon ignored for play time with Fee, and they sit on the floor with blocks beginning to build towers and laugh with they knock them down.

They are all gathered for dinner and eating when it happens, his first word, not momma or dada, but his actual first word. Momma was trying to get him to eat but he didn’t want momma to feed him. Dada tried but he wasn’t having any of it. When Uncle Thorin tried he ended up with mashed potatoes in his beard. Kili looks at the adults as they checked him over, and sent for Oin to check him over. He continues to look around wondering why they aren’t understanding. Momma picks him up and rocks him trying to sooth. He thinks of how he can get across what he wants. Oin shows up and checks him over stating that he’s fine and takes him over to try feeding him, and Oin is also wearing mashed potatoes now.

Kili looks around and sees his brother, he works his lips and a soft, “Fee.”

The adults all stop and look at him, he looks at them and points, “Fee.”

Dis picks him up and spins around, “Your first true word, Fee.”

Vili smiles, “So that was the problem huh, you want Fili to feed you?”

He nods, “Fee.”

Fili looks at them amazed, “My name, he said my name. I’ll do it, I can feed myself now, so I can feed him.”

Dis nods and does so but still helps to feed Kili, because even though Fili is six and smart, he’s still a toddler if he was a man child he would be only three and Kili would only be 9 months, but he is also smart, but that is the way of Dwarrow, because being under stone, the mountain mother speaks to them and teaches them. Kili happily eats now that he has his brother close.


End file.
